In the figure, triangles $ABC$ and $BCD$ are equilateral triangles. What is the value of $AD \div BC$ when expressed in simplest radical form?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(5,8.7)--(10,0)--cycle);
draw((10,0)--(15,8.7)--(5,8.7));
label("$A$",(0,0),SW);
label("$B$",(5,8.7),N);
label("$C$",(10,0),SE);
label("$D$",(15,8.7),NE);
[/asy]
Explanation: Let $BC = s$. We can see that $AD$ consists of the altitudes from $A$ and $D$ to $BC$, each of which has length $s\sqrt{3}/2$. Thus, $AD = s\sqrt{3}$. Therefore, $AD\div BC = s\sqrt{3}/s = \boxed{\sqrt{3}}$.